Lovefool
by kay jolyn
Summary: Does it have to take falling off a building for Robin to tell Starfire how he feels? Eh, apparently. Pointless oneshot. Fluff. Cheese. RobStar.


**A/N: **Hey there! Jo here with a silly little one-shot that my muse dropped on my head while I was working on _Strangers in the Night_. Naturally, I _had_ to get it down or else...well, or else. So why not entertain yourselves with my newest one-shot _Lovefool_ while I take _SitN _in for a bit of last minute tweaking? To those waiting for the next chapter for _SitN_, I'll have it up _very_ soon, I promise!

This fluffy, cheesy, no-plot-whatsoever little one-shot was written entirely for my own personal entertainment, but hey, enjoy it anyway! As always, comments and constructive criticism very must appreciated, thanks!

**WARNINGS:** Major OoC! And did I mention this fic was total cheese? YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Ahem. Right then. Here we go!

* * *

**Title: **Lovefool  
**Author: **kay jolyn 

_Robin inhaled deeply, savoring the smell of fresh, clean glass and crisp air. He sighed from his spread-eagled position on the ground, feeling the warm, gentle caress of the sun on his face and closed lids. He felt the grass under his hands, and the twittering of birds somewhere above him. Then…_

_Giggling. "Robin! Robin, awaken."_

_Gingerly, Robin opened his eyes. Against a sky of lovely blue, a shadow fell across his face and blocked the sun from view. He blinked sleep away until he brought Starfire's grinning face into focus. She was giggling happily as she leaned over his face, her ruby red locks brushing his cheek. She'd made a wreath out of a dozen wild daisies, which she'd placed on her head like a crown. She sun peeked in from behind her head, creating a halo of white light around her hair. _

An angel. She looked like an angel_, Robin decided, lazily wondering, for a moment, whether he'd died and gone to heaven. _

"_Hello, Robin," she said, letting another giggle escape her lips. _

"_Hey Star," Robin mumbled contentedly as he sat up, feeling the full blast of the afternoon sun as Starfire leaned back and away. _

"_Look what I have created for you!" she announced proudly, slinging a daisy lei down over his head and around his neck. _

_He gave her an approving glance before bringing the white flowers to his face. He took a long whiff, sighing at the sweet, flowery smell. "It's great, Star," he murmured, gracing her with a gentle grin. _

_She smiled, glowing at the praise. "Daisies are so friendly," she commented cheerfully, plucking at her own flowered crown. "They always look so very happy. Do you not agree, Friend Robin?"_

"_Yeah," Robin said distractedly, watching her lips shape the syllables of his name. He loved how she said it; always with a warm, almost sensual undertone that often ended in a natural smile. "I want one of these," he said, touching his hand to a daisy by her ear. _

_She beamed. "Then I shall make you--" she fell silent as Robin slowly trailed his fingers down from her temple, stopping to press them to her lips. _

"_Sshh," he whispered, his voice coming out unusually low. Starfire's smile disappeared from her lips as Robin cupped her cheek gently, her eyes half-closed as she leaned into his touch. _

"_Robin," she breathed. He gasped slightly as a familiar warmth spread from the top of his head to the tips of his toes; a hot, aching desire that made his hand move from her cheek to the nape of her neck. Her hair cascaded over the back of his hand as he moved his palm up to the back of her head, his movements urgent. _

_Robin watched her eyes close as he leaned forward, capturing her willing lips in a feverish open-mouthed kiss that she returned in an instant._

"…_Star," he hissed, his voice heavy with emotion as he rested his hand on the exposed skin on her stomach._

"Oh, Robin!" said a voice, too strangely high-pitched to be Starfire's.

"Starfire, I love--" Robin mumbled before he realized that the voice was not hers. He jolted awake and tumbled off the common room couch with a half-snort, half-gasp that sent the other occupants in the room into crazed hysterics.

Burning with embarrassment, Robin pulled himself up onto the couch and glared at Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were falling all over themselves in breathless laughter.

"Oh, Starfire!" Cyborg mimicked, grabbing Beast Boy and hugging him close. "I love you, Starfire! Marry me, Starfire!"

Beast Boy, snorting with glee, raised his voice to a high-pitched squeak and cried, "Oh, Robin! Kiss me, Robin--!"

"Shut up!" Robin yelled, getting to his feet to throw a handful of birdarangs at his friends. "SHUT _UP!_"

Dodging them quite nimbly, Cyborg and Beast Boy darted off into the hallway, peals of laughter following them in their wake. Robin slumped down into his seat, his face flushed with shame.

"Nice dream, Robin?" Raven muttered in her usual monotone. She leaned over the back of the couch, and Robin was cross to see her lips twitching in a smirk.

"Shut up, Raven," Robin fumed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_Birdboy and his girlfriend sitting in a tree--_"

"Gah!" Robin said, throwing up his arms. "She'll hear if they don't shut up!"

Raven rolled her eyes and straightened herself. "Deal with it, Robin. You really should just tell her."

"Yeah, right--"

"…_K-I-S-S-I--"_

Robin leapt from his seat. "STARFIRE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled at the door, a split second before they slid open, revealing a disgruntled Starfire glaring at him from beneath her red bangs. The words catching in his throat in his shock, Robin stepped back and tripped over the coffee table, sending him crashing down to the floor on the other side. He shot up, blushing profusely, as Raven hissed, "Robin, that's _not_ dealing with it."

"S-S-Star," Robin stuttered. "I…I didn't--I didn't mean--"

Starfire turned on her heel with a haughty "_hmph" _and stalked away.

"Starfire!" Robin called frantically. The doors slid shut behind her. "Aargh!" he yelled exasperatedly, clapping a hand to his forehead. He stood in the middle of the room quite glumly, inwardly cursing at his bad fortune.

"Will you stop," Raven snapped after a moment. "Your cursing's giving me a headache. Well? Don't just _stand_ there. Go after her"

"She hates me," Robin said, almost inaudibly.

"Well" Raven said impatiently, "She'll hate you more if you don't get up and follow her, now won't she?"

Robin nodded furiously and nearly tripped over himself in his haste to get to the door. What was it about that Starfire that would reduce the usually agile teen hero to a bumbling, stuttering fool? He shot Raven a grateful look before climbing the stairs to the roof, where he just _knew_ Starfire would be sulking.

"Go away, Robin," Starfire said into the wind the moment he crashed through the doors to the roof. "I do not wish to speak with you." She was sitting on the edge of the roof with her back to him, her feet dangling off the ledge. She had her arms crossed, and Robin knew, without even seeing, that she had her eyebrows furrowed and her lips in a disapproving pout. An alluringly disapproving pout.

Robin resisted the urge to stamp his foot in utter frustration. "Starfire, look I--"

"Robin," Starfire said flatly, rising to he feet, "It is apparent that I am neither a friend nor a girl in your eyes. Perhaps you believe that I am merely an alien life form with whom you share your home. I am obviously nothing more," she added, her voice breaking. Still without turning to him, she began to rise clumsily into the air, fresh tears trailing in the wind.

"Starfire!" Robin gawked, stepping forward. "We need to talk! Where are you going?"

"Leave me alone!" she answered, rising higher still, though still rather awkwardly, as if she had forgotten how to fly.

Robin gritted his teeth and drew back before taking off into a run in her direction. "I _won't_ let you go! _Not this time_!" he grunted as he leapt off the edge of the tower, reaching out to grab her around the waist in a mid-air tackle. Caught entirely by surprise, Starfire gave a shriek and plunged to the ground ten stories below, Robin still hooked around her torso. Robin reached into his utility belt for his grappling hook, which shot out and held on to the roof ledge. Robin realized that he gravely mistimed his swing, and grunted painfully as he barreled his shoulder into a corner of Titans Tower. Starfire gave a scream in his arms as they spun dizzily, and a moment later they heard the snap of breaking rope and plummeted to the ground.

Fortunately, they dropped from a height not more thantwelve feet, and Robin turned his body so that he would land on his back and Starfire on him, so that she would not come to any harm. They landed jarringly on the grass, rolling several feet down the little hill until coming to a stop at the shore of the bay. They lay there on top of each other, gasping heavily, unaware of their suggestive positions even as the dust settled.

"Are you okay? Star?" Robin grunted, pain shooting through the back of his neck.

"Yes," she answered, her face hovering mere inches above his. "Yes, I am fine, but…_Robin, have you gone completely insane? _You are no true bird, despite what your name suggests! You _cannot_ fly!" She pounded at his chest in anger before attempting to rise. Robin, however, merely smirked and, using a basic wrestling maneuver, turned her on her back and rolled right on top of her, trapping her beneath his body.

"Now you'll _have_ to listen," Robin said calmly, pinning her wrists above her head when she began to struggle. She growled low in her throat, a sound that sent fire coursing through Robin's veins. Suddenly he was acutely aware of her writhing body underneath his, and he realized, flushing, that he'd never been in such close proximities with a girl before. Her bare skin was creamy soft and her hair smelled like sweet berries, a scent that intoxicated him and muddled his senses. He stared at her, and something in him must have changed because Starfire almost instantly fell still. She stared back at him through wide eyes, her chest heaving as her breath quickened unconsciously. Robin allowed his eyes to trail up from her exposed stomach to the rapid rise and fall of her chest to her face, where his gaze lingered on her lips before rising to meet her eyes.

Smirking rather dangerously, Robin quickly leaned down. Starfire caught her breath, but he just brought his mouth to her ear, where he whispered, "You're right, Star. You're not just a friend. You're my _best_ friend." He found pleasure in the shiver in her spine as his breath tickled her ear. "And," he added with lightheaded boldness, his voice lowering to a baritone purr, "I love you."

Starfire gasped, but before she could question him, Robin brought his mouth down upon hers in a crushing kiss. He ravished her open mouth with his tongue, his kiss fierce and greedy. He finally pulled reluctantly away to leave her gasping for breath, her green eyes wide. Perhaps she already would have blasted him with her eye beams under different circumstances, but Robin was pleased that he had gained the upper hand. At least temporarily.

"Are you still angry with me?" he whispered in her ear, his breath as ragged as hers. He'd obviously taken Starfire by surprise, but he had shocked _himself_ with his actions as well. He inwardly shook his head as he wondered what crazy thing he'd do next for this girl. "Well?"

Robin caught a glimpse of a wickedly mischievous grin on Starfire's face before he felt himself get rolled over on his back rather swiftly. She straddled his stomach and giggled, her face rosy. "I did not know that you were so very bold," she said, blushing an even deeper shade of red.

"Only with you, Star," Robin said, grinning up at her.

"Well," she murmured, leaning forward. "I lo--"

"_DUDES_, SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH RAVEN!"

Starfire and Robin shot apart at Beast Boy's thundering voice, and were on their feet and dusting off by the time the green shape-shifter burst through the doors of the Tower in a run.

"What's happened, Beast Boy?" Robin said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"I don't know, but she just shattered all the lights in the common room and put a crack in the tv. _The tv_!" Beast Boy repeated when he hadn't received the reaction he was hoping for. "Heellooo, how am I supposed to play with my GameStation now?"

"We shall be right there," Starfire piped up before Robin could speak. Beast Boy shot them a quizzical look before darting back into the tower. Robin and Starfire stood staring at the ground by their feet until Beast Boy's footsteps faded away.

"So," Robin coughed, rubbing the base of his neck with his gloved hand. "Where were we?"

"I believe," Starfire crooned, stepping close to bring her lips close to his ear, "that I was just about to confess my love for you, Friend Robin."

"Good. Well then." Grinning from ear to ear, Robin slid his hand to the small of her back and pulled her against him, his other hand threading itself through her ruby locks on the back of her head. Starfire encircled her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to plant a gentle kiss on his lips, which he returned quite willingly. Their second kiss was a sweet, breathy one, filled with all the quiet love they possessed.

"_RAVEN_!" came Cyborg's voice from inside the tower. "YOU JUST BROKE THE TV IN HALF! _IN HALF_!"

"Ignore them," Robin mumbled against Star's mouth, and he felt her smile into his lips as a shouting match continued on inside the tower, its occupants oblivious to the two teens who finally found true love and understanding in the person they valued most above anyone else.

"Love works in miracles every day: such as weakening the strong, and stretching the weak; making fools of the wise, and wise men of fools; favouring the passions, destroying reason, and in a word, turning everything topsy-turvy." --Marguerite De Valois


End file.
